<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Migraine by tzxmus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948187">Migraine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus'>tzxmus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sammi's Old Threadfics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu Gets Migraines, M/M, Other, Soft Suna Rintarou, Vent fic?, aight that looks like a lot of wonderful tags, projecting onto atsumu, they love each other...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna loves Atsumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sammi's Old Threadfics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Migraine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu doesn't shy away from complaining, if something is wrong about others, he 100% judges and reprimands them. If they practice while sick, if they leave the room too messy, if they don't eat a healthy meal, Atsumu calls them out (usually says they're useless and dumb but the dEtAiLs DoNt MaTtEr--) before taking care of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only issue is that he is a hypocrite. He practices while sick, he isn't exactly the person with the healthiest lifestyle, and on top of that all, he constantly gets the worst migraines. But, unlike everyone around him, he doesn't have Atsumu as a friend who notices all the subtleties. Even with Osamu, no one really catches on when Atsumu is breathing or sweating harder than normal, when he massages his temples more than usual, or when he slumps completely during breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't take pills to alleviate the pain often because one, he doesn't want to be caught, two, they don't usually help, and three, he doesn't really see the point. His migraines always suck anyway, so why bother trying to stop when he can just train his body to "get over it".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over time, it continues to worsen. They occur more frequently, an accumulation of not sleeping well and not eating well according to strangers online. And they get worse, they last longer and the aching pain is sharper than before. When the lights are too bright, when it's too hot, when he smells something nasty, when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stands</span>
  </em>
  <span> for too long, it's a perpetual pain he can't stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Atsumu caves and finally begins to take pills (he's still good at hiding it), Suna Rintarou is the one to catch on first. Besides Osamu, Rintarou sees Atsumu slump and groan more often. He ignores it because Atsumu is a whiny brat anyway; if anything's wrong, he would just say, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu is a volleyball idiot who takes care of others more than himself, Rintarou realizes when Atsumu's migraines are so bad that the rest of the team notices too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't want to bother anyone," he explains to a very disappointed Kita Shinsuke, a tired Ojiro Aran, and disbelieving Rintarou and Osamu, "and I didn't want to sit out. Can't get rid of them anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou, whether it was surprising or not depends on who is asked, reprimands Atsumu the most, "I don't want a half dead boyfriend walking around!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu snickers but winces at the same time, groaning as he just buries his head into Rintarou's chest and clutches onto his shirt, "Now you know how bad I have it." When Rintarou moves to smack his head, he feels Atsumu nuzzle closer into his touch and flushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Migraine Atsumu is just a little more needy and cute than regular, jerk Atsumu, and man did Rintarou love it. So, Rintarou takes it upon himself to take care of Atsumu whenever he gets a migraine (which is a whole damn lot— like maybe two to four times a week on average?). He uses the internet to find tips and tricks to help his tired boyfriend. Whenever he notices Atsumu's eyes dropping, grimacing, he knows it's because of the migraines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a list of possible ways to help, he just continues down until Atsumu feels a bit better. Heat packs (or just Rintarou's surprisingly hot hands), damp towels, laying down, massages, extra meds, anything Atsumu wants, Atsumu gets. The only issue is that none of these methods tend to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu's migraines are so bad that Atsumu just lets Rintarou dim the lights and gently massage his scalp for the tiniest bit of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is until Rintarou began letting Atsumu rest his head on Rintarou's lap. Have a migraine? Head falls onto lap, fingers threaded through hair, lights dimmed or random eye mask pulled out, and Rintarou just keeps doing it until Atsumu feels better or falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou barely complains when it happens, always submitting his legs to become numb and tired as long as his blonde boyfriend feels better. After Atsumu does feel better, however, Rintarou rants about how his legs fell asleep and how annoying Atsumu is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Atsumu gets a migraine, he is a bit reluctant to lay down on Rintarou's lap so the brunette will drag him down instead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Totally an excuse to imagine Suna massaging Atsumu's head...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>